


At Gwanghwamun

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends that were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gwanghwamun

“I like you.”

There are times when the simplest things can dramatically change someone’s life. However, Hansol would have never thought that three simple words would change everything. Many things have changed since Hansol confessed to you. Heck, a lot of things have changed since he last saw you, which was a little over a year ago today. But there are two things that haven’t change for him:

One, Hansol’s never ending love for you.

Two, Gwanghwamun is still beautiful.

You can’t force yourself to forget memories. Especially if those memories involved the person you loved the most. That is the conclusion Hansol came to while visiting Gwanghwamun. Rain interrupted his thoughts as he walked along the streets. But that didn’t stop Hansol from thinking about you. He simply took out his umbrella and continued his way to the train station.

Two years.

That’s his answer whenever someone asked how long he was with you. Sure, it hurts every time someone mentions your name but even though there was pain to every syllable to your name, Hansol still smiled at the thought of you.

“I loved her for two years before,” Hansol pours tea for his best friend, Seungkwan. “They always believed that we were ‘best friends’ but I knew from the moment I saw them that I was going to fall in love.”

“And what happened?” Seungkwan sipped on his tea as he flipped to the next page of the magazine he was currently reading.

“I told them I loved them. We went to Gwaghwamun and I confessed my love—the leaves were beautiful…”

Seungkwan almost spat out his tea as soon as he heard that cringe worth sentence leave Hansol’s mouth. But Hansol didn’t mind, instead he laughed it off as he bit into the sandwich he had bought earlier with Seungkwan.

“So what happened between you guys?”

_We will be arriving in Seoul in five minutes. Please wait patiently in your seats._

The voice in the speaker brought Hansol back to his reality. A sigh escaped his parted lips as he got up from his seat and stood next to the door. Hansol stared at his reflection in the door.

 What did happen?

Another thought popped into his head as the train doors slid open.

“That’s right. Like the cheery blossoms that year, our love didn’t bloom.”

–

“Y/N, you look beautiful from this angle.” He smiled up at you as you gently ran your fingers through his hair.

“You know your way with words, don’t you?” You smiled down at him and leaned back on the wall.

Hansol got up from your lap and took a long look at your face. Used to it, you ignored his glare and closed your eyes. Days like this were the best for the both of you. When you both were accompanied by each other and the only thing that you felt was the warmth of the sun shining through Hansol’s window and of course, the warmth of your bodies pressed together.

You heard Hansol get up from the floor and fumble around looking for something on his desk. You didn’t open your eyes until the smell of a sharpie marker filled your nostrils.

_I love you :)_

Three complicated words that Hansol wrote on your converse. That didn’t stop you from smiling at him like you usually did. You knew he was waiting for you to say something but you just couldn’t. All you could do was close your eyes and enjoy his company.

That night when you returned home, you tried your best to erase the words Hansol wrote on your sneaker and yes, you were successful. But that doesn’t mean you could erase his feelings.

–

_“I don’t want this anymore.”_

Why is it that every time Hansol visits Gwanghwamum it was always raining? He lets out a deep sigh and stares at the sky like he usually did. But even when he is sitting out in the soaking rain all he thinks is about you.

How he confessed to you on this very bench.

How you laughed even when you dropped your ice cream.

How you were smiling because of him.

Hansol knew that he was a fool for waiting for you. Boy, if waiting for you meant playing the fool then he didn’t care. He will stand at this very place and wait and wait. And even when there will come a time when he has to leave—he’ll look back just to see if you were waiting for him too. But Hansol knows damn well that will never happen.

However, there is one thing that he knew for sure. That even after all this time, he wishes you the best. Love is like the cheery blossoms. There are times that you must survive a spring without seeing them fall gently on the streets but that doesn’t mean that every year would be like the last.

Sure, his love with you didn’t bloom but that doesn’t mean that love will never bloom again for Hansol.


End file.
